bitstripsfandomcom-20200214-history
Buddy (User/character)
Buddy is a character created by the developers of Bitstrips. He is known as the Bitstrips mascot, and the main character of the 'Editorial' series also created by the developers. Said series is made by the user "Buddy." Although the editorial was originally set to be published everyday, it is now only published on rare occasions. Although Buddy is believed by some to be a real user or perhaps even the "creator" of Bitstrips, he is simply a product of the site developers. In the recent editorials, we learn that Buddy has "died" from a heart attack. The rest of the basics are currently invested in some occurance revolving around Buddy's death known as the "Omega Protocol." Character Traits In the first Editorial, Buddy is depicted as a happy, naive character with a good spirit. In later strips, Buddy develops more adult characteristics, despite the fact that the actual age of the character is unknown. For example, in one editorial he is shown to be a heavy drinker. He wears a blue shirt and dark blue tie, with jeans and a pair of brown shoes. He has brown hair, short and round, possibly resembling a buzz cut or a crew cut. He has simple cartoon eyes, white circles with black dots for pupils, dark brown eyebrows and a flat square nose. Buddy is the default character (wearing undergarments) when launching the Character Builder. This is due to the fact that he is intended to be the simplest character the character builder can muster. Some of the developers have created several versions of Buddy for special occasions. Buddy's Death: The Editorial On August 18th, 2011, Buddy was trying to tell us exciting news, but suddenly stopped, and fell to the ground as if it was a seizure or going unconsious. Many people commented on how he is now "dead", getting sad. The next editorial really confirmed he was dead, and that Doc couldn't save him despite using everything in "the book", and that his heart broke into a million pieces. People started to blame Doc for Buddy's death. Doc couldn't find the cause, and said they'd have an autopsy to find out what had caused him to die. The Omega Protocol In the next Editorial, it was explained how they would replace Buddy using a Protocol known simply as the Omega Protocol. No one knows what it is to exact, but it may be some sort of a blender, as seen in the newest editorial, but nothing says for sure if it is. Then again, it could also be Harry, who is seen talking to the blender saying "Omegaaaaaaa" over and over again. It was then said to go on a rampage. Controversy When Buddy supposedly died, some of the younger and newer users thought as if Buddy was real, and got upset. Many other users said how he is just a collabortation of the devs, but some users still thought otherwise. People also were claiming they would quit because of our "loss", which isn't the case, if Buddy didn't come back. Many other people were very annoyed and mad about the fact that since Buddy's death, the Devs have made very little Editorials since, and when a new one is released, many a comment is about complaining on the lack of a new one following the current one. Zombie Buddy Soon after the so-called "death" of Buddy, an account called Zombie Buddy was created. When people first heard about Zombie Buddy, they thought it was really Buddy, who had "returned". Later, after people questioned who Zombie Buddy was, it was revealed he was not a dev, but indeed another user. During the time of Zombie Buddy, other accounts such as a Bitty account, Gilbert account and Doc account were made, revolving around Buddy's death. They were also revealed to be fake. The Return of Buddy After 8 months, on July 27th, Buddy made a new editorial, taking place in another dimension. Buddy is shown with his eyes closed, but suddenly opens his eyes, followed by him speaking, saying "WHAT". Upon release When Buddy returned, many fans had got dissapointed in the comic they had long awaited. For one, it was not the quality people had wanted it to be, hoping for it to be better, bigger, and to sum it up, more mentionable and exciting. Instead, however, rowdy members were presented with a comic which could take a total of 5-10 minutes to make, with no point. This comic does provide a key to the Editorial's suddenly developed plot, as it shows Buddy is back to life, albeit in another dimension. Theories As the times goes on, many people have developed theories about what caused such a comic. One theory, a more bizarre one out of the bunch, is Buddy was hacked, and this is the result of the hacker. Another theory, more reasonable by far, is the devs simply have or had a full schedule (and not to mention, lives) to attend to, and an editorial comic was the least of their worries. So far, none of these have been proved, whether they are reasonable or not is another matter. "BS- Buddy" BS- Buddy is a redesigned version of Buddy. The character was made on January 27, 2013 and was designed to match the new character builder. There are four differences than Buddy. #The character's face is completely different than the original Buddy. #Instead of having a blueish hair, the BS- Buddy has a brown-like hair. #The neck is little taller. #BS- Buddy has grey socks while Buddy wears shoes without socks. The Devs do not use BS- Buddy since it isn't a public character, meaning they continue to use Buddy while the new character creator was launched. Evil Buddy Evil Buddy is a character created by an imposter buddy. He is used as the mascot of Evil Bitstrips, and the main character of the series "Evil Editorial," a parody of the Editorial (which is intended as a fun way to provide site news or quite often just a bit of remixable fun.) The Evil Editorial series is made on an account, also named Evil Buddy. Although the editorial was originally going to be published every day, it is now made less often. Although 'EvilBuddy' (the user) is believed by some to be a regular user (non-admin), he is simply a creation of the site developers. In the recent Editorial strips, we learn that Evil Buddy has allegedly "quit." Trivia *'T'''otD: Doom predicted Buddy's fate. *'Buddy's''' "death" was probably to increase the number of readers for the editorial. However, the Editorial was removed from the Front Page. *If you look closely at the first panel of the July 27, 2012 editorial, you can see the word "OMEGA" below the text in the box, and above Buddy. **This continues the OMEGAAAA phrase from the previous Editorial. Category:Bitstrips Basics Category:Bitstrips basic character Category:User Category:Collaboration Category:Editorial